


Sibling Rivalry

by The_Winter_Writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asgard, Bottom Tony Stark, Competitive Loki, Competitive Thor, Eavesdropping, Established Loki/Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Established Thor/Jane Foster, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Jane Foster & Tony Stark friendship, Jane Foster Loves Science, Jane Foster is a Good Bro, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Magic, Marking, Possessive Loki (Marvel), Protective Loki, Sibling Rivalry, Smut, Teasing, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Loki, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Writer/pseuds/The_Winter_Writer
Summary: Of all the things Tony expected to stumble across while visiting Asgard this certainly wasn't one of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my writing folder for far too long. I decided on breaking it into two parts so quite a few of those tags will not show up until the second chapter.

“Clearly _my_ mortal is far more superior.” Tony blinked when he realized what kind of conversation he’d just stumbled onto. That was Loki’s voice and that meant the mortal in question was _him_.

_Of course I am._

He couldn’t help the pleased quirk of his lips or the warm feeling of affection that swelled inside of him. Loki alternated between keeping their relationship possessively close to the chest and slyly boasting about it with a kind of pleased smugness that Tony could appreciate.

“While Tony is impressive I must say that my Jane outclasses him.”

_Wow Point Break…that’s just hateful. So hateful. See if I ever try talking Lokitty out of pranking you again._

Loki’s responding snort had Tony biting down a sound of amusement. Tony could already imagine the unimpressed look on his god’s face at Thor’s proclamation that Jane ‘outclassed’ Tony. He knew that Loki prided himself on the very best, both of himself and that which he claimed as his own, so the thought that anyone could possibly be set above Tony in such a way would have been nothing short of amusing.

At first having that kind of attention, that kind of affection, had left Tony wrong-footed and, to his eternal mortification, blushing but he was getting used to it. Loki didn’t hold back when it came to lavishing praise and compliments, green eyes sparkling with amused mischief and affection, while Tony tried to squirm out from under him until he eventually gave in. Then it was nothing but pleasurable rewards for both of them.

Jane certainly didn’t deserve the snort.

She was sweet, smart, fiery and driven. Tony _loved_ dragging her to his Tower to get lost in science and he had, without realizing it, acquired a new friend in Jane Foster. He was pretty sure they were going to crack the secret to creating their own version of the Bifrost. It was one of the reasons he’d completed a completely separate server to protect the information from Shield’s sticky fingers and given it an additional AI to guard their work.

Jane had insisted on it when she had first arrived and Tony couldn’t blame her. Not after Shield had absconded with her research and equipment last time. The extra AI on top of Jarvis, who already guarded the rest of Tony’s work and secrets, was Tony’s own little contribution and proof of his seriousness in their work.

Friday was the right level of sassy for the two of them and he knew she wouldn’t let _anyone_ steal their work. It was a bonus that Jane seemed to adore Friday and anyone who adored his AIs was clearly good company.

If they were talking about which mortal was morally superior then Tony would be throwing his lot in with Thor. Jane was basically a ray of sunshine. Tony had guilt from Obadiah’s betrayal weighing on his soul constantly, far too many lives lost when they were meant to be saved and he would never stop trying to make up for it.

His conscience wouldn’t let him see anything other than the stain of lives his weapons had taken.

Guilt was a bitch and she just kept collecting.

“…it’s more than obvious that Mother favors him!”

“She _adores_ Jane!”

_Oh my Go—well that’s just awkward to think right now. I’m surrounded by beings calling themselves gods…but if I’m thinking **my** then I should be thinking: Oh my Loki. Fucking Norse Gods fucking up everything. Now I’m going to have to change it completely or else Loki might get offended._

“Mother is merely sparing your feelings.” Thor’s comment was clearly brushed away as Loki continued on and Tony could actually imagine him waving his hand as though Thor’s claim was nothing of importance. “You didn’t see how _my_ Anthony had her laughing in the garden this morning.”

Tony almost jerked when someone brushed up against him. He glanced to the side to see Jane staring at him curiously before she started to lean around him to see what he was listening to.

His hand darted out, curled in the fabric of her Asgardian outfit that was clearly chosen with Thor’s colors in mind, to haul her back against him. Tony pressed his finger to his lips and motioned for her to listen. It earned him an arched brow but, thankfully, she didn’t protest. _So close to blowing it._

“Mother practically sees _my_ Jane as a daughter!”

Beside him Jane’s eyes went wide and her mouth fell open in surprise. Tony silently laughed at the expression. He’d always wondered about having a sibling but he’d never imagined how amusing they could be from an outside prospective. Arguing over whose significant other was better and fighting over who their Mother liked more seemed like it would be something _beyond_ gods.

It was nice to see gods were not above such ridiculous pissing contests.

That didn’t mean that Loki wasn’t going to have a very, very nice surprise waiting for him tonight. Tony had every single intention of letting his God of Mischief know how much he appreciated every single argument he was making in favor of Tony. It was good timing considering the fact that Tony had come across some very interesting things about some of Asgard’s more interesting traditions and Tony was sure that Loki would appreciate the kind of surprise Tony wanted to set up for him.

He had originally intended to save it but _this_ was an excellent excuse for it.

“Did she actually _say_ that? _Did she_?” the challenging tone in Loki’s voice was obvious. “Mother gave Anthony a _blessing_. Has she done that to your mortal?”

 _A blessing?_ He tried to remember what Loki was talking about but the only thing he could remember was the soft kiss she’d pressed to his forehead and the warm burst— _Oh._ _That must have been it. Huh? A goddess gave me a blessing. Wonder if that would drive old Patchy up the wall…though that would require me letting him know I’m in a relationship with Loki. **That** might actually be funny…_

It would certainly chaos a fair bit of chaos and Tony knew Loki would delight in that.

Next to him Tony felt Jane move a bit closer. “A blessing?” she asked next to his ear, soft enough that it seemed neither god heard them. He could hear the curiosity in her voice and he was a bit curious as to what all this blessing entailed. It was the first he’d heard of any of them giving an actual blessing for anything.

Maybe he’d ask after Loki’s surprise?

“I didn’t know.”

The gods continued on. As they listened the comparisons and compliments started getting more and more ridiculous as Thor and Loki went on. It had started out with accomplishments, inventions, education, ideas and their respective lab spaces before moving onto their looks. It turned ridiculous when the gods went on to make comparisons from their _eyes_ to the way they laughed or how they looked when they found themselves lost in a project. Some of the things Loki brought up were little throw away bits of information that Tony hadn’t thought the god had bothered to remember. He rambled all the time when he was working and Loki was visiting him in his workshop. It wasn’t even expected for Loki to remember a fraction of it but apparently the god had committed it all to memory.

If Tony wasn’t already in love with him this would have absolutely tipped the scales. As it was it was taking quite a bit for him to stay still and not very publicly show Loki exactly how pleased he was with him.

Next to him Jane’s face was red. “If they start comparing our performances in the bedroom I’m going to kill Thor.” Tony almost snorted at her comment. He was actually waiting for that. Loki was constantly praising him about how good he was and how much he loved the sounds Tony made.

Apparently being a loud, enthusiastic lover was considered a high compliment and Loki went out of his way to receive that type of compliment _all the time_.

Tony was thankful that it seemed like Loki’s rooms were soundproof. At least he hoped they were because he’d woken up with a very sore throat that morning his lover had smugly healed for him before breakfast. If Loki’s rooms were _not_ soundproof then there was little doubt that the poor souls near Loki’s rooms had gotten little to no sleep. They had gone at it for hours thanks to magic and Loki’s very filthy, creative mind.

He’d only been upright because of the little pick-me-up Loki had given him.

“Mine has revolutionized his entire Realm and his name is known across the universe.”

Jane arched a brow at him but Tony could see mirth lighting up her eyes as she gave him a silent little round of applause that had him silently snickering. So, in playing along, he offered an overly exaggerated bow. It was all Jane could do to bite back the laugh he could see building in her chest and threatening to expose them to their equally ridiculous Norse Gods. He hadn’t been aware of the fact that he was known across the universe but it was an interesting enough accomplishment.

He was certainly going to make sure old One-Eye heard about _that_. The other old One-Eye. It was likely the All-Daddy knew if Loki was actively bringing it up.

“Jane is in the process of creating her own Bifrost.”

“With Anthony’s help!”

“She creates most of her own—”

“And Anthony doesn’t? Have you so easily forgotten the wonders in his workshop? The wonders his mind has blessed his Realm with?”

Tony met Jane’s eyes and the two of them almost lost it. It really was ridiculous listening to them trying to one-up the other through the two of them. Though it was equally flattering to hear all of the compliments and achievements they both clearly paid attention to. Jane tugged on the sleeve of his own Asgardian clothing, colors chosen to reflect Loki’s own and there was something to be said about gods basically ‘marking their territory’, before she silently jerked her head towards their arguing gods.

The face she made in response had Tony biting back another laugh.

“I didn’t say that.”

“You implied it.”

* * *

Jane had eventually gotten tired of containing her mirth and had dragged Tony away from the continuing argument. He’d only gone along with it because they were going to examine the Bifrost and Tony was sure getting readings from it would help them figure out the element their portal was missing.

As much as Tony would love to build a giant golden _thing_ on the top of his Tower it just wasn’t feasible. There was also the problem of someone trying to use it and the way it would limit them far too much. Something more portable and specifically keyed to them was safer in the long run. Plus Tony could taunt Fury with it and Mister My-Secrets-Have-Secrets couldn’t do a damn thing without Tony or Jane.

He wasn’t going to let Shield steal Jane’s work again and he certainly wasn’t going to let them steal _his_. There were all kinds of ways to safeguard things and he knew Loki would be more than happy to weave some kind of nasty little surprise into the device so anyone they didn’t want using it would receive a very unpleasant surprise instead. Loki would _happily_ add whatever magical security measures Tony asked for and a few he wouldn’t have thought of especially if it caused any level of chaos and mayhem within Shield.

Loki was giving like that.

“They’re both ridiculous.” Jane laughed as she folded her legs, eyes fixed on the tablet in her hand, all the while jotting down notes and thoughts. Tony could see the readings Jarvis was scanning for them as they were consolidated on her screen and stored for later reference.

“Was a bit of an ego boost though, right?” he winked at Jane when she looked over at him. “Kind of nice to know Lo pays attention to what I’m working on and when I’m talking. Though most of that was said during random rambles that I had _no idea_ he was even listening to.”

Jane’s cheeks flushed and happy pleasure filled her eyes. “Thor sometimes looks my notes over.” Tony wasn’t surprised. Thor _wasn’t_ stupid by any stretch of the imagination, he could be an actual dork, but he had centuries of experience spent in multiple Realms and it was more than obvious that Asgard wouldn’t raise an ignorant future King. There were plenty of times Tony had caught a hint of mischief in Thor’s eyes when he was pretending to not understand something and the evidence of a life grown up around Loki was never more evident than in those moments. “He’s been to so many planets and he’s seen so many things I can’t even begin to imagine…”

“Lo is the same. He doesn’t even need to use the Bifrost to Realm hop. I can’t even imagine the things he’d seen. Not even with the stories I’ve heard.”

“Sometimes I wonder if I might be boring him.” Jane’s tone was veering towards melancholy and Tony wasn’t having that.

Tony knocked their shoulders together, “ _Inconceivable_.” The pitch of his voice and his scrunched up face had the sad expression on Jane’s face dissolving into laughter.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“I aim to please.”

“You seem to please Loki if that display in there was anything to go by.” she grinned at him as her fingers swiped across the screen, “After everything I didn’t realize…” Jane trailed off but Tony knew what she’d meant. They lapsed into silence, monitoring the readings Jarvis was getting from the Bifrost and the rainbow bridge, as the sun started to sink and the stars started to shine.

It was one of the single most beautiful things he’d ever witnessed and Asgard saw it every night. Tony would bet they didn’t even appreciate the wonder stretched out over them when the sun disappeared.

He flicked through the screens on his own tablet, saved a graph and changed the focus of his current scan. “Lo doesn’t try to force me away from my work and he doesn’t force me to choose.” Tony _knew_ Jane would know how appreciated that particular characteristic was in a significant other. “He’s also started teaching me how to combine my technology with his magic. I’ll have to invite you over during one of our experiments. Loki’s mind…it’s _amazing_. He’s a genius.”

Jane grinned at him, quick and pleased, before turning back to her tablet when it started beeping. “I’ll look forward to it.”

They continued working until the sky was absolutely littered with stars and the rainbow bridge seemed to light up the night as energy raced through it. It was peaceful. Tony felt nothing but peace while lost to science underneath the night sky, listening to the sound of water falling into the Void and feeling a nice, cool breeze brushing against them.

He could get used to _this_.

“The Princes are looking for the both of you.”

Heimdall practically towered over them where they were sitting on the bridge, everything spread out and in complete chaos, as Tony blinked up at the gatekeeper. It was almost depressing how tall Asgardians seemed to be compared to the two of them, the tiny mortals Asgard’s Princes had brought to visit, but that was something to silently lament. At least he wasn’t the only tiny mortal on Asgard at the moment.

Jane was smaller than him and Tony was going to cling to that fact.

“Does that ever get annoying?” Tony cocked his head to the side, “Seeing everything?”

Those golden eyes were piercing as they looked at him and Tony wondered if Heimdall could actually see into a person’s very soul. It wouldn’t surprise him after some of the crazy shit he’d seen since taking a bunch of shrapnel to the chest. Of course that was gone, all of the damaged healed, shortly after he’d stepped foot on Asgard. Loki hadn’t wasted a moment before hauling Tony along to the healing room and demanding that Eir _heal my mortal_. The fact that his arc reactor was gone didn’t change anything, though, and Tony was wondering when he’d hit his limit and be surprised again.

The magic they’d utilized to fix him had been amazing. He’d wished Jarvis could have gotten readings but he’d take clear lungs and no metal over readings any day. Loki had been very thoroughly rewarded for that. Eir had needed to settle for his sincerest thanks and appreciation.

“No, Prince Anthony.” that was probably always going to be weird. He was still trying to figure out _which_ Odinson had gone around telling Asgard that he was royalty. Jane snickered next to him when he twitched at the title. At least everyone had taken to calling her _Lady Jane_ and it periodically flustered her. He shouldn’t be the only one wrong-footed by their insistence on following formality. “It’s my duty to protect this Realm as its gatekeeper. How can I protect if I cannot see?”

“Good point.” Because what was there to say to _that_? He’d heard the long original spiel about the gatekeeper’s job and responsibilities. Pepper should actually give him some kind of reward for _not_ asking if Heimdall had ever used his abilities to spy on people having sex or if the god had ever watched him in the shower.

It was _so tempting_.

It still was so tempting.

Tony looked at him speculatively. Heimdall looked over at him with a knowing glint in his eyes and Tony offered up an innocent smile that the god clearly saw through. Considering he’d watched Thor and Loki grow up that wasn’t really a surprise. It was more like a disappointment.

“Can we collect some readings on the Bifrost when it’s active?” those were the additional readings they really needed. They had already collected data from the magic involved away from the Bifrost and the readings from ambient energy surrounding the site of the Bifrost today but nothing from the Bifrost activated. The last bit would be during travel but they couldn’t do that yet.

When Heimdall agreed Tony could feel Jane practically vibrating with excitement next to him. Tony almost started laughing when Jane opened her mouth and the full extent of her fascination and interest in the Bifrost spilled out.

They didn’t make it back to the palace for almost an hour.

Finally Tony slid into the chair next to Loki, idly taking in the low hum of voices filling the hall, as Jane took her own seat by Thor. “So…who won?” he grinned when Loki arched a brow and didn’t give any indication he knew what Tony was talking about.

“Did you get lost?”

“Nope.” Tony watched in amusement as Loki navigated the various dishes on the table and filled his plate. Sometimes it was safer to just let his Trickster select what he was eating when everything looked foreign. He had done the same thing on Earth and Loki hadn’t been sure of several of the dishes Tony had ordered for them.

Jane had told him it was endearingly domestic when she’d witnessed it. Tony had, maturely, stuck his tongue out at her.

“Poor Heimdall was answering Jane’s questions about the Bifrost.”

Tony was pretty sure that they had grown on Heimdall. He’d seen the god crack a small, amused smile when Tony had started chiming in with his own questions.

They were totally going to crack the insane space travel that Asgard had managed to harness for millennia. When that happened he was going to personally drive Jane to Shield and record Fury’s reaction when they told him what they’d done and how they were _not_ sharing it with the very organization that had fucked Jane over to begin with. It was petty and driven partly by spite about that bullshit personality report still shoved in his face, consultant only his ass, but sometimes Tony had to sink to that level and, really, Fury had started it. The way Jane had been treated was completely uncalled for. Tony knew the kind of work and heart that went into something a scientist was passionate about.

That would have been like Shield coming in and taking Jarvis from him. The difference was that Jane wasn’t able to protect her creations and research while Tony could. It certainly wasn’t a problem anymore just like all of Bruce’s experiments were safely protected in his lab in Tony’s Tower.

Anyone coming for either of his Science Bros, Jane had accepted her new status, would see exactly how far Tony was willing to go to protect them and their interests.

“Come on, Lo, who won?”

Loki slanted a glance over at him as Tony picked up his fork and knife. He watched Loki’s lips quirk and mischief lit his green eyes. “You, of course.” It was far too adorable how pleased Loki was about that fact. “My brother could hardly top your accomplishments or attributes. _My_ mortal is clearly more superior.”

“Are you ever going to admit to Thunderstruck that you actually _like_ Jane?”

“Of course not. Where would the fun in that be?”

Tony grinned at Loki in fond amusement. Siblings were a special kind of species. The universe was probably lucky that Howard Stark had only reproduced once instead of twice. Tony didn’t doubt that the amount of chaos and destruction he would have wrought with a sibling would have probably been on par with Thor and Loki.

“Did it ever progress to our performance in bed?”

“Do you doubt that you would have won?”

“Of course not.” Tony flashed a wicked smile, “But I was curious as to how far your competition went before one of you threw in the towel.”

A hand idly brushed through his hair, briefly squeezing his shoulder and touching Loki in passing. “There was no end in sight.” Frigga spoke in response and Tony flushed, mortification the dominant feeling now filling him, as she offered a fond look in Loki’s direction. “They were in the middle of comparing the way you looked in Asgardian clothing when I came across them.”

“Mother…”

“Asgard’s clothing suits both of you.” She continued and Tony could see the mischief in her eyes as she regarded Loki. “I have not seen them this worked up over anything in decades and to think the reasons come from a Realm we had neglected for centuries.”

She casually reached for a goblet, taking a small drink, as Loki’s face did something complicated. _There really is nothing like having your mother attempting to embarrass you in front of a significant other. If they had them I’d be neck deep in baby pictures of Loki._

He’d watched this happen countless times, to others, all the while wondering if his own would have done the same had she lived past his seventeenth year. Ana certainly would have brought out the picture albums and Jarvis would have had countless stories.

“Loki’s colors do suit you, Anthony. I know they’re not your own…”

Tony shrugged it off, “Lo wears them better.” It was true, at least to him, and it earned him a soft laugh. Just past her Tony could see Jane sitting near Thor, her eyes lit up as Thor clearly launched into some epic, with Odin conferring next to them with someone who looked vaguely important. Tony didn’t tell either of them that he _does_ have an Iron Man suit in Loki’s green and gold. He had built it the day he had realized he was _in love_ with Loki and not merely in lust.

He liked being draped in his lover’s colors, claimed in such an obvious and blatant display, that it had a warm kind of contentment filling him. It was just another way to show Loki how serious he was, how much he loved the god and how he wasn’t ashamed to be with him.

It was similar to how Tony knew Loki, surprisingly considering they were _Midgardian made_ , was pleased to wear things that said _Stark_ on them or, even though it had been a joke gift Tony had _never_ expected Loki to wear, the Iron Man lounge pants Loki sometimes wore when they relaxed in the penthouse.

If Loki felt a fraction of the way Tony did when he saw Loki wearing something with his name on it then Tony completely understood why the clothes made for him on Asgard were done in Loki’s own colors.

It was easy to get drawn into conversation with both Loki and Frigga. It was even easier to see that Loki favored his mother more. There were little mannerisms that he recognized in both of them, way they spoke and moved, and Tony wondered if she had taught Loki more than magic. He wouldn’t be surprised if their fighting style was similar.

Loki was all elegant and smooth movements, flowing as he slashed and flung blades, and Tony could _see_ Frigga having a similar style. Thor was blunter, rougher and clearly favored brute strength to the more nuanced movements Loki favored. That had probably come from Odin because it certainly hadn’t come from either Frigga or Loki.

Tony relaxed in his seat, pulled close to Loki’s, as he happily indulged in conversation and good food all the while mentally planning each step necessary for the surprise he was quite interested in giving Loki later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being a sibling (the younger sibling *sighs*) I've always found sibling dynamics in others (real or fictional) to be fascinating. One of the biggest things is the competitive streak (which can be weak or strong but usually quite present) and I really couldn't resist having the Norse Bros falling victim to that very thing. It was also amusing to imagine that Loki likes Jane just fine but he thoroughly enjoys teasing/winding Thor up. 
> 
> For those curious...neither Loki nor Thor actually won (though they will both say otherwise). They each believe that their mortal is the best but that certainly doesn't stop them from trying to impress that fact upon the other. Tony is amused and flattered hearing Loki openly defending him and extolling his virtues (just as Jane is about Thor). I have my fingers crossed that that came across right.
> 
> I'm hoping you'll enjoy this chapter even though you'll have to wait for the smut. I'll have to wait and see, won't I?
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://the-winter-writer.tumblr.com)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Life ended up getting a bit busy and I wasn't able to finish off this second chapter.
> 
> I saw a bunch of you subscribed to this one so I really hope this was worth the wait! I'll have to wait and see, won't I?

Tony looked himself over in the mirror. He had initially planned on using this for when they went back to Earth but he _did_ want to reward Loki for earlier and Tony wasn’t going to half-ass this well-earned and well deserved reward. Besides he was looking forward to seeing the expression on Loki’s face when he realized what Tony had done. He was also looking forward to both of them thoroughly enjoying themselves because this reward was intended to be something they could both enjoy.

The gold cuffs on his wrists and ankles had various runes etched carefully into them in excruciating detail. They were, however, nothing on the gold around his neck that held Loki’s symbol proclaiming that he belonged to the God of Mischief. Once that had been placed around his neck Tony had carefully drawn the correct symbols and runes onto his skin, ones linking him to Loki, before he’d been satisfied. He had made sure to prepare himself thoroughly, a pretty offering for the God of Mischief, before picking up one of Loki’s countless green cloaks.

It draped over his shoulders, wrapped easily around him and concealed everything he’d carefully done, before Tony stepped out of the bathroom and into Loki’s bed chambers.

The god in question was reclined in one of his chairs, a thick and ancient book resting in his hands, as he idly flicked through the pages without any idea of Tony’s plan. It wasn’t until Tony was within ten feet of him that Loki even looked up. Tony relished the surprise and curiosity in those beautiful green eyes as they took in the cloak concealing him from Loki’s gaze.

He closed the distance but made sure he was still a bit away from Loki. Tony knew all about presentation and how important it was to get it just right. He was going to get this right because it mattered.

The cloak pooled on the ground around his feet when he released it, leaving him completely exposed to his god’s widening eyes, as Loki’s breathing caught in his throat and his eyes darkened with obvious want. Tony slowly lowered himself until he was kneeling, “ _My_ _Prince_ ,” He spoke softly and reverently, “I offer myself to you _._ A gift to do with as you please.” Because Tony knew exactly what that would do to Loki and he was more than happy to kneel for Loki. _Only_ for Loki.

Loki’s gaze was sharp and heated as he took in the intent behind Tony’s words.

Tony could practically taste the tension and arousal filling the god in front of him as Loki slowly moved. It was predatory, graceful and had his heart pounding as the familiar burn of his own arousal started to build inside of him. A hand gripped his chin and raised his head so he was looking up at Loki, silently waiting. He could see hunger and fire burning in Loki’s eyes, something dark and possessive lurking in the background, as a thumb idly brushed against his lips. “My beautiful gift.” Loki’s voice was soft, pleased. “My precious offering.”

He swallowed at the tone, at the _reverence_ , in Loki’s voice. It did things to him. It _always_ did things to him that were complicated and left him breathless at the soft, sweet kind of warmth curling in his chest.

Loki guided him up and drew Tony in for a kiss, slow and claiming while their lips moved together, as Loki easily stole his breath and had Tony swaying forward with a soft moan. The touches remained soft and careful, for now, while Loki tasted and teased Tony until he was moaning lowly and aching. He blinked when Loki pulled away and guided him towards the bed, eyes never leaving him, until Tony’s calves hit the mattress.

 _Never going to get over that._ Tony didn’t want to ever get over it.

He’d received countless looks throughout his life but they were nothing on the looks he received from Loki. The god looked at him as though he’d waited millennia for _Tony_ and now that Loki had found him he had no intention of letting him go. It was a heady kind of feeling that spun his head and had his heart aching in a way it never had before. While Loki could be sharp, vicious and vindictive if the mood struck Tony was shown a very different side of him. That side showed a god who was very protective, attentive and _loving_.

Between one moment and the next Tony went from the edge of the bed to being sprawled out in the center with a gloriously naked god nestled between his legs. He would spend countless days just like this and never have a single complaint. Nothing would get accomplished but they would both enjoy themselves and that’s what mattered. Pepper certainly wouldn’t agree but that’s why her favorite shoe companies kept designing new shoes.

“Eager, my Prince?” he asked a bit breathless as Loki rocked up against him and fastened his mouth to the line of Tony’s throat. Teeth scraped against his skin sending a shiver of want racing through him. It was the littlest things that Loki did that had him shaking with anticipation and excitement. He could feel the way Loki’s magic danced over his skin, light and teasing, before coiling possessively around him.

He was a little impatient but, Tony knew, this was for Loki and he’d go at Loki’s pace. It might be torture but Tony could do it.

Tony hooked his legs around Loki to drag him closer as he tilted his head to expose more of his neck for Loki’s pleasure. He was pretty sure Loki had been joking when he’d made the collar comment a month or so back but considering Loki’s fixation it might not have been a joke. Tony moaned softly at the very thought. When Loki finally answered his question, a question Tony had honestly forgotten, it was in a low and rough voice. “Always, my precious offering.” Loki’s teeth nipped the sensitive skin of his neck while magic sparked inside of Tony and a wave of pleasure had Tony shoving his head back as a loud moan tore itself from his throat. His breathing hitched and his body burned.

“ _Fuck_!”

“Getting there.” somehow the tone was _teasing_ and _mischievous_ at the same time. It probably came with the whole God of Mischief thing. “I want to taste my lovely prize first. I know you wouldn’t deny me any moment of enjoyment, would you?” A cool, talented tongue flicked over his racing pulse. Tony jerked. He wanted _more_ but he knew Loki went at his own pace. Sometimes that involved driving Tony to near madness before he gave Tony what he really, really wanted. “You went to all of this trouble to give me such a delightfully tempting gift. It would be a shame to not appreciate it and I really want to appreciate every single moment.”

He was going to have marks along the column of his throat and along his collarbone. Little marks of Loki’s claim to go with the markings Tony had placed upon himself. He’d admitted it, when he’d been slightly sleep deprived and Loki had carried him to their room, and had professed that he loved when Loki marked him up because it showed everyone he was Loki’s. After that he’d noticed an increase in the number of times he caught Loki wearing something with Stark on it.

A hand reached down and paused when long fingers found the plug Tony had worked in earlier. “A lot of trouble.” He could feel Loki’s lips pull up where they were pressed against his throat. “I wonder what naughty thoughts you could have possibly had in your head when you were preparing yourself so… _thoroughly_.” Loki tugged on the plug before pushing it in, twisting it and grinding it down against his prostate. Tony jerked, ass clenching, as pleasure burst inside of him again.

“ _Loki!_ ”

“Shhhh, Anthony.”

That was, without question, a grin against his neck. It was made more than obvious when Tony could feel magic twisting inside of him as the plug was pushed down and his body bowed up into Loki as he jolted with a choked moan. He would have come under any other circumstance but Loki was holding him back and winding him up at the same time. Mages were very creative, at least Loki was, when it came to sex. Teeth nipped along the underside of his jaw before Loki was stealing his moans right out of his mouth, kissing his parted lips and tasting his pleasure, while Tony’s legs tightened their hold and tried to drag Loki even closer.

He really was going insane, riding that hard edge of too much pleasure, until Loki showed an ounce of mercy and pulled the plug out. Tony’s hold on Loki flexed as he protested the loss—at first. It was the feeling of Loki shifting himself, the press of a very familiar cock against him, that had Tony stopping and instead trying to eagerly push into Loki to take him deep even quicker.

“Patience, little one.”

Tony didn’t _have_ patience. His patience had been set on fire. This was torture and bliss all wrapped up into one as Loki sunk into him, lavishing him with attention and relishing every inch he pushed into Tony. Tony thought he was going to go insane if Loki went any slower and judging by the expression on Loki’s face his god _knew_ it. “Come on, Lo. Please please please.”

“Oh, Anthony, how I love when you beg for me.”

_Sadistic God of Mischief._

Tony tried to move to take him deeper but Loki had too good of a hold and knew all of his tricks by this point. He could feel a tug on both wrists before they were pulled up above his head, spread wide as though tied to bedposts when they were wrapped in magic, while Loki looked down at him with smug satisfaction. “There we go. Isn’t that better?” Loki pushed a few more inches deeper, eyes hooded and cheeks flushed. Tony _whined_ because he really wanted to grab onto Loki and jerk him back down. His fingers curled uselessly as Loki dragged it out until Tony was begging again, body trying to push into Loki but unable.

It was a relief when Loki was completely settled inside of him. Tony’s lips parted as his breathing hitched and his heart pounded.

“My beautiful, sweet Anthony. A better offering the Norns themselves couldn’t manage.”

That actually made him flush. To be so treasured, so loved and cared for was more than he could have ever imagined. Tony had _never_ , not really, thought he would ever find someone to treat him so. To _believe_ it when they said it. He’d heard plenty over the years, compliments and praise, but all of it from those who would rather _use_ him without caring about him. Loki didn’t need his money, didn’t need his name and he certainly wasn’t after Tony’s company or his designs. Loki was purely and completely after Tony for Tony. It was delightful and different.

Tony looked up into _knowing_ green eyes and sighed in happiness when Loki leaned down to capture his lips in a hungry, possessive kiss that stole his ability to _think_ and instead plunged him directly into pleasure. Loki fucked into him, still kissing and pressing them close, as Tony gave over to the sensation of being completely owned and treasured at the same time. It was the most wonderful feeling and Tony would fight viciously to keep it.

“Mine. My precious one. My sweet Anthony.” Lips trailed down his throat, nipping and teasing once more, as Tony moaned and clenched down when Loki continuously nailed his prostate. The sharp, hungry look on his lover’s face told him everything. He pushed into Loki as best he could, body urging Loki to take him harder and faster, as their bodies moved together.

Loki pressed a kiss against his racing pulse, hips still working forward faster and faster, while Tony moaned and writhed and pressed up into him wanting more and more and more. He could never have too much. He was selfish and greedy in that regard. He might be Loki’s, Tony had no intentions of protesting such a claim and in fact relished it, but Loki was _his_ just as much.

“ _Loki Loki Loki Loki_!”

Tony was unashamed, lost to pleasure and need and want, as Loki snarled against his throat. Magic washed over him in a tidal wave that only seemed to enhance the pleasure already threatening to drive him insane where he was caught on the edge of release, unable to trip over into pure bliss.

“That’s it. Let everyone know who you belong to. My brilliant, beloved Anthony.”

Pleasure slammed into him, caught him by the throat and dragged him under as Tony’s body jerked, his ass clenching down viciously on Loki’s cock, as Loki’s name tore its way from his throat and echoed loudly in his lover’s rooms. Tony wouldn’t have been surprised if they heard him on the other side of the palace considering how loudly he’d shown his appreciation for Loki’s skill.

He went limp, panting and shuddering in the aftermath, while Loki thrust into him before he slammed deep as he came with a groan of _Anthony_ against Tony’s throat.

“Fuck, Lo. _Fuck_.” His throat was raw, scratchy. His body felt sated, warm and pliant. It only took a glance up to reveal a pleased, content expression on Loki’s handsome face before Loki was kissing him again.

This time it was soft, sweet and languid.

* * *

Jane looked over at him, amusement clearly filling her eyes and twisting her lips, as Tony took a drink that was clearly and unfortunately _not_ coffee. It was caffeine, Loki had promised, but it wasn’t the sweet nectar he had come to rely on since he was in his teens. Tony wasn’t sure _how_ these Asgardians had gotten through life without it but he was sure it was the main reason they were called gods.

There was no other possible reason because living without coffee wasn’t natural in his mind.

“How’s your throat this morning?” her lips quirked and Tony blinked, mind not quite booted up enough to figure out _what_ she was implying. It had her laughing lowly before she continued on. “I imagine it might be a bit sore.”

Tony stared as realization slowly, far too slowly compared to how fast his mind post-coffee worked, registered in his mind. “No.” he took a drink of the _tea_ Loki had recommended and wondered _where_ his god had gotten off to. Loki had kissed him good morning and promised to meet him at breakfast. Tony silently cursed him for taking too long. The grin on Jane’s face shouldn’t be faced alone. Not this early in the morning after a night of little sleep and a lot of fun.

If he had to suffer the obvious teasing then Loki should be suffering right alongside of him. It was only right.

“After all of that _praying_ I thought it might be.” Jane looked as though she was struggling not to laugh at his expression. “You were very… _enthusiastic_.” She paused, “You actually had the poor guard stationed nearby looking very uncomfortable and a little turne—”

Tony cut her off, “You’re a terrible woman. Standing outside rooms and listening to people—what did you call it? Oh!— _enthusiastically praying_.” He took another drink, willed the caffeine to work faster and figured it for a lost cause, before regarding Jane. “Besides…what good is having a magical lover if he can’t fix a sore throat?”

He leaned forward, lowered his voice and grinned wickedly.

“Besides…the sore throat wasn’t _only_ from praying.” Jane leered at him, “It was partly from worshipping on my knees.”

She ended up laughing, even as she flushed and lightly pushed him, when he offered his own answering leer.

Tony leaned back in his seat and mentally sighed at the lack of coffee. He really needed the boost it normally gave him because right now he wanted to crawl back into bed, shove himself up against his God of Mischief and sleep for a few more hours. It sounded far more enjoyable than forcing himself to wake up and actually focus on anything of actual importance. At least they had planned to take the day off from the Bifrost.

“He missed right _there_.” Jane indicated Tony’s neck where Tony _knew_ there was a very obvious love bite that Loki had looked very pleased about. If she knew about the light bruises on his hips and the other little love bites he was sure she’d either be blushing or leering at him again.

“He didn’t.” Tony grinned when Jane’s cheeks flushed in realization and she lightly smacked him again. “Hey! You’re the one bringing up our bedroom activities, not me.” The sound of someone entering the room had both of them glancing over to see Thor striding into the room.

The Thunder God dropped into the seat next to Jane and gave him a very pained, exasperated look. “Could you not convince Loki to ward his rooms when the two of you are having sex? My brother’s name was echoing down the hallway for _hours_.” Thor looked disturbed and mournful. “I know he’s capable of it. A ward to block sound is child’s play to a mage of his caliber.”

“My rooms were not warded?” Loki’s eyes were filled with amusement, his lips quirked with a grin, as he took his place near Tony. “It must have slipped my mind. How unfortunate.” Loki’s tone made it more than obvious he found it anything but unfortunate. Tony was pretty sure he’d done it intentionally because Loki had known, the second Tony had dropped that cloak, exactly how they were going to be spending their night. “Anthony was simply too distracting…how could anyone expect me to remember to ward my rooms when he’s tempting me?”

Tony felt sly, satisfied pleasure at the appreciative look Loki directed at him in the midst of his teasing. His fingers brushed against the gold still wrapped around his wrists.

The necklace rested under his clothing.

He opened his mouth to say something but Frigga had walked into the room and immediately any talk of sex seemed to stop with an unspoken agreement. “With my blessings, Loki. Anthony.” She settled an intricate box, familiar and not-so-familiar symbols and runes carved into the rich wood, in front of Loki. Tony watched her lean down to press her lips in a soft kiss to the top of Loki’s head, her hand lightly grasping Tony’s shoulder and giving him a small squeeze, before she moved and settled into her seat.

Tony still found it a bit unusual that the royal family seemed to gather for breakfast but he had shrugged it off his third day on Asgard. It was just one of those things and he’d seen far stranger. Besides he preferred it to a hall full of boisterous, tipsy Asgardians.

“Your father had to attend to an urgent matter.” Which explained his absence, “But he supports your choice.”

That sounded promising and ominous.

Tony stared at the box and wondered what it could possibly contain. He wasn’t the only one wondering what Frigga had given Loki because a glance over revealed both Thor and Jane curiously looking at it as well.

The smile Loki gave his mother had Tony’s mouth going dry. Loki smiled more often, quite a bit more since he had first settled into Stark Tower, but not nearly enough. Tony wanted to know what put that particular smile, one that had Loki’s green eyes practically dancing, on his god’s face.

“Thank you, Mother.”

“You’re welcome.” She aimed a smile at both of them and he wondered if it had something to do with him. There was no other reason he could think of to explain why she’d smiled at him just then.

Breakfast suddenly became torture as Loki carefully set the box aside and focused on eating, making small talk and absolutely _not_ telling Tony what was in the box. He knew his leg was bouncing under the table, curiosity near impossible to miss considering the way he was fidgeting and staring, as Tony tried to guess what could possibly be in the box.

His first thought had been something magical, some kind of relic or powerful gem, but that didn’t explain _why_ Frigga had smiled at him like that. It didn’t explain the breathtaking smile that had lit Loki’s face either. Loki loved magic, of that Tony didn’t doubt, but he was sure magic had little to do with the box Frigga had given him.

The longer they sat there, the box resting untouched, the closer Tony was to reaching for the box himself, manners be damned. He snapped out of his increasingly wild thoughts when Loki reached for the box and settled it in front of him where his plate had been only seconds before. “I hope you’re not full, Anthony.” Tony blinked in confusion. What could that possibly have to do with the box? Loki’s eyes glanced at his fairly full plate and a brow arched before Loki’s attention turned back to the unopened box.

Long, nibble fingers flicked the latch and the lid was slowly lifted to reveal a bright, shiny Golden Apple resting on soft looking green silk. The lid settled against the table as Tony took in the otherworldly apple.

He could hear Thor suck in a startled gasp and Jane softly question him as Tony watched his lover. Loki plucked the Apple from the box, collected one of his knives and methodically started cutting the Golden Apple into pieces. Each section was placed on the small, empty plate he’d left alone, as Loki effortlessly sliced the fruit.

“Lo?”

Tony was pretty sure he knew what that was. He had heard them mentioned several times, heard how zealously they were protected by the goddess who grew them, but he had never thought he would see one. A Golden Apple from Idunn’s orchard was said to give those mortals who consumed one the life and power of a god.

“Are you…are you sure, Lo?” he knew his voice was soft, soft and wondering, because _this_ was the ultimate declaration. This was Loki giving Tony something impossible to match, something that spoke more than words could manage, because _this_ said more than getting down on one knee did when it came to gods.

This was the Asgardian version of a proposal and Loki had chosen to do it in front of his family—Tony wasn’t surprised he’d done it when Odin was absent. Loki was asking him to marry, to bind himself to Loki for the rest of their existence. Tony had never thought he would find someone, find anyone, he would actually want to marry.

Not until Loki.

In response to his question Loki lifted one piece of the Apple and held it out to him in an obvious offering. He stopped two inches from Tony’s mouth and, not breaking eye contact, Tony leaned forward and let Loki push the piece into his mouth.

Flavor, rich and warm, flooded his mouth when he bit into the sweet fruit and started chewing. Tony could practically feel its innate magic creeping into his veins as he chewed. The happiness from earlier had nothing on the happiness he could see on Loki’s face now. It swelled in Loki’s magic, the magic lazily brushing against him, as Tony swallowed the first piece.

He ate every piece Loki offered him, easily giving into the little ritual Loki was indulging in, until the Apple was gone and Tony felt magic swelling inside of him. Tony could feel it twisting and twining and dancing inside of him as it stole his mortality, his fragile and short-lived existence, only to give him the godhood his fiancé had enjoyed for centuries.

 _I’m engaged._ Tony’s body felt heavy, almost as though it was flirting with lethargy, as Loki drew him in for a possessive kiss that had his toes curling and a moan climbing his throat. _Pepper is going to have a heart attack._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course Tony's "reward" involved sex! This chapter also shows one of the two reasons Loki brought Tony to Asgard. The first was to take him to Eir for the reactor and the second was to petition Frigga for an Apple for Tony.
> 
> Hopefully you all enjoyed the smut, the teasing and the little sweet moment at the end!
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://the-winter-writer.tumblr.com)


End file.
